The present disclosure generally relates to door frame assemblies for vehicles, and particularly relates to improved door assembly and method that minimizes lateral deflection of a door lining.
A conventional door assembly includes a window regulator and a door lining, both mounted to a door mounting structure. The window regulator opens and closes a window pane within a sash attached to and/or partially formed by the door mounting structure. One longstanding problem in such door assemblies is perceived abnormal movement of the door lining during up/down operation of the door window. In particular, during operation of the window via the regulator, the door lining can move (e.g., breathe or vibrate) in a manner that may, at least from the customer's viewpoint, seem unusual or give the feeling of weakness or poor quality.
The problem typically relates to the window pane reaching its full stroke (i.e., either completely closed or completely open). Specifically, the window regulator can transmit a force directed toward an interior of the vehicle cabin on the regulator mounting structure (e.g., a portion of the door mounting structure). This force can cause a temporary deflection in the mounting structure which, when the door lining is attached to the same structure, can cause the door lining to visibly move. This problem is often accentuated when the window regulator is an X-type regulator. This is sometimes due to the portion of the mounting structure for the regulator being positioned very near the portion of the mounting structure used for mounting the door lining.
One current technology employed for dealing with the problem of the door lining moving laterally during window up/down operation is to strengthen the regulator mounting structure to minimize deflection of the door lining. This can include adding a stiffening shape to the mounting structure, such as a raised rib or embossment. Alternatively, or in addition, the material of the mounting structure can be changed to impart strength thereto (e.g., a stronger material can be used, the material thickness can be increased, etc.). Still further, separate members (e.g., steel stiffeners) can be added to the mounting structure. Another current technology attempting to address the problem of the door lining undesirably moving is to optimize the mounting point of the door lining, particularly those proximate to the mounting points of the window regulator. For example, the door lining mounting points can be moved apart as far as possible from the regulator mounting points so that deflection of the mounting structure transmitted to the door liner is minimized. Unfortunately, this often is very difficult due to layout limitations.